My Parodies
by Tiffany Smithi
Summary: A compilation of my parodies (and therefore a crossover of a million things). Includes a parody of Let it Go by Disney (ch 5), the Sound of Silence by Disturbed (ch10), American Pie by Don McLean (ch12), Faded by Alan Walker (ch13), Song of the Zephyrites (ch14), and others.
1. Chapter 1: Rangers Don't Cry

MY PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of Cowgirls Don't Cry by Brooks and Dunn. Is completely terrible, and terrible, and even more terrible, because it was my first-ever parody.

* * *

Chapter one: Rangers Don't Cry

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Hi! If you've read my other stories, welcome! If you're new to my writing, check out _Tyria's Real?!_ and _My One-Shots_ for more. Honestly, my parodies are the worst of the three.

So, I'm finally removing my parodies from my profile! Whew! Hopefully that'll clear it up some.

 ** _Okay, here's the... parody now:_**

* * *

Her daddy showed her, a very fun game

Then taught her to play

She climbed high in that chair

Died I don't know how many times

He taught her a lesson that she learned

Maybe a little too well

Rangers don't cry, play, ranger, play

Quests in Tyria are gonna show you in time

Soon enough you gonna pay for more

It's gonna cost more every now and then

If you die just rally again

Rangers don't cry

She wanted to rescue her friend, she found him

But he told her to kill him she protested

Posession's agony, she had to see him fall apart

She didn't let him see it broke her heart

Rangers don't cry, play, ranger, play

Quests in Tyria are gonna show you in time

Soon enough you gonna pay for more

It's gonna cost more every now and then

If you die just rally again

Rangers don't cry

The Pale Tree called one morning

Her best friend's voice, he'd been torn

Said it's you, my friend, you need to come home

This is it, I think you're breaking

It's okay to cry

I can't, you know, Trahearne

Ranger don't cry, play, ranger, play

Quests in Tyria are gonna show you in time

Too soon there'll be no more

If you die, just rally again

Grenth calls everybody home,

Ranger don't cry


	2. Chapter 2: Chicken-Plant-Friend Thing

MY PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of the Bad Lip Reading of Star Wars, Chicken-Duck-Woman Thing. A new generation of sylvari has been born, and I've been tasked with telling the new generation how the Firstborn hero of the sylvari people died. This sapling took initiative asking.

* * *

Chapter two: Chicken-Plant-Friend Thing

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

This chapter is crazy weird.

 _ **Okay, here's the parody now:**_

* * *

Hey how'd Trahearne die?  
49 times, we fought that beast  
Trahearne and me.  
It had a chicken head with plant feet  
And a friend's face too

Aw, that's sad!

And it was waiting in the jungle for him  
Then it ripped off Trahearne's face  
He was resisting all the time  
He entered his mind and planted a seed

His mind?

You see Trahearne would not join him  
So of course the dragon was mad  
'Cause we've all got a chicken-plant-friend thing waiting for us

Every day I worry all day  
'bout what's waiting in the shadows for you  
Cause something's waiting always for us  
Somethings waiting in the shadows for you  
Every day I worry all day  
About what's waiting in the shadows for you  
Something's is waiting in the shadows for us  
Something's waiting in the shadows for you

I never knew my hero  
He didn't know about me  
Dead stories is all my best friends tell me  
My Wyld Hunt governs my life and I have it hard  
The Pale Tree, my Wyld Hunt, I have a hard life  
The Pale Tree, my Wyld Hunt, I'm sick of my life.

But then a war hero came and told me  
We all got a chicken-plant-friend-thing waiting for us  
Every day I worry all day  
'bout what's waiting in the shadows for you  
'Cause something's waiting always for us  
Something's waiting in the shadows for you  
Every day I worry all day  
About what's waiting in the shadows for you  
Something's waiting in the shadows for us  
Something's waiting in the shadows for you

Hold me when I cry like a baby  
Hold me please  
(please, please, please)  
Yeah, I ain't had to bring up memories in a long time  
A long time

I think my memory's awesome

I've got his picture in my photo wagon

Haha you are jokin'

Yeah he'd probably love to be alive  
He'd probably love to be alive

That's what I said... (*humming*)

I used to glide across the jungle  
You know, I used to fly on my glider  
I pray that I don't find what I don't wanna find  
Waitin' for me 'round the corner oh no no  
I used to glide across the jungle  
You know, I used to fly on my glider  
I pray that I don't find any more  
Friends that dragon has possesed

49 times... yeah it was 49 times  
And now a new one's waiting for you  
Could be hiding behind that giant tree  
That's just a big plant

I know you really want someone to tell you  
But we all got a chicken-plant-friend thing waiting for us

Every day I worry all day  
'bout what's waiting in the shadows for you  
'Cause something's waiting always for us  
Something's waiting in the shadows for you  
Every day I worry all day (all daay)  
About what's waiting in the shadows for you  
Something's waiting in the shadows for us  
Something's waiting in the shadows for you

Every day I worry all day  
'bout what's waiting in the shadows for you  
'Cause something's waiting always for us  
Something's waiting in the shadows always  
Every day I worry all day  
About what's waiting in the shadows for you  
Something's waiting in the shadows for us  
Something's waiting in the shadows for you

(at the same time as the last verse, this next verse goes on in the background)

I used to glide across the jungle  
You know, I used to fly on my glider  
I pray that I don't find what I don't wanna find  
Waitin' for me 'round the corner oh no no  
I used to glide across the jungle  
You know, I used to fly on my glider  
I pray that I don't find any more...

Huh? I had a dream...  
My best friend was thanking me over and over...  
Oh yeah well there's something I got to tell you about him... sorry, he's dead you know


	3. Chapter 3: Do You Wanna Kill a Dragon?

MY PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of _Do You Wanna Kill a Snowman?_ by Disney.

* * *

Chapter three: Do You Wanna Kill a Dragon?

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Yes, yes, yes! This is one of the REALLY REALLY horrible ones. Please don't spam me with how horrible it is, I know it's terrible! /cries.

 _ **Okay, here's the parody now:**_

* * *

Marshal?

Do you wanna kill a dragon?  
Come on let's go and play  
I never see you anymore, not  
Since that dragon  
Captured you

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish that dragon would die

Do you wanna kill a dragon?  
It doesn't have to be a dragon  
"Kill me, Rytlock"  
"Okay, die"

Do you wanna kill a dragon  
Or some minions that's okay  
I think some killing is overdue  
I've started sparring  
With all my other friends  
Ready, Commander?  
It gets a little boring  
All these skilless buffoons  
Just watching them drop the sword  
drop-drop drop-drop drop-drop drop-drop

Marshal? Please, I know you're in there  
People are saying you're a dragon  
They say 'he's gone'  
And I scorn them  
Just tell me what to kill  
I'm here for you  
We only have each other  
Everyone else is gone  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you wanna kill a dragon?


	4. Chapter 4: The Dragon's Domain

PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of _Misty Mountains Cold_ by J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

Chapter four: The Dragon's Domain

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

This one is actually pretty good, for once. In my own opinion, anyway.

 ** _Okay, here's the parody now:_**

* * *

Far over the dragon's domain  
To cities old and and pris'ners trail  
He says kill me, please, Commander  
How can I, Trahearne? You're my friend

The Marshal launched the Pact's airships  
The dragon struck them from sky to ground  
Then Mordrem took Marshal and friends  
Far into the dragon's jungle

Then following their fading trail  
We found a camp of prisoners  
Being starved, Eir and Faolain, too  
Eir betrayed by Faolain, was slain

Further on, a golden tower seen  
The Exalted, Glint's egg guarding  
Thief Caithe, Glint's legacy hoarding  
Commander, Glint's legacy finding

Far over the dragon's domain  
To cities old and pris'ners trail  
He says kill me, please, Commander  
I thought you knew better than that

The Forgotten tests, Eggbearer  
One for resiliency and strength  
One for wit, willingness to adapt  
One for teamwork, good leadership

A device found; a city located  
Promising dragon-killing aid  
Entrance obtained, Scruffy destroyed  
A dragon's weakness discovered

They were leaving a blazing trail  
Logan and Zojja they were cloning  
Faolain, now a vinetooth, is slain  
Braham now has avenged his mother

The Pact is all but gone, Marshal  
And now that jungle dragon is gone  
Commander, he is not quite dead  
But kill me - now - and he will be

Far over the dragon's jungle  
To cities lost and fighting friends  
He says kill me please, Commander  
Only because you ask my friend

Far over the newly free jungle  
To cities found and dying friends


	5. Chapter 5: He's Got Me

MY PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of _Let it Go_ by Disney.

* * *

Chapter five: He's Got Me!

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

This one I did with my sister, Fiona Sparrow (or Tassof, if you read _Tyria's Real!?_ ) and so some credit goes to her. Her FFN account is called Fiona K Sparrow.

This one is really cool, and for the longest time I thought it the best.

 ** _Okay, here's the parody now:_**

* * *

The vines twist 'round in the jungle tonight  
Not a Mordrem to be seen  
A domain of mental battles  
And the dragon is the king

The dragon's roaring like this swirling storm inside  
You weren't in time, yes I know you tried  
Don't let him in, don't let him be  
You're in control of your own body

Resist, don't kneel  
Don't let him in  
Well now he's innnn

He's got me, he's got me  
So kill me already  
He's got me, he's got me  
Turn back and kill me now

I don't care  
If I have to die  
Just save yourselves  
Death never bothered me anyway

It's crazy how some dragons  
Make everything seem small  
And the fate that once controlled me  
Doesn't matter anymore

It's time to see what you can do  
To test your limits and kill me  
No life to live, just death for mee  
I'll be free

But He's got me, he's got me  
I am one with the dragon's mind  
He's got me, he's got me

You haven't seen my pain

Here I stand and here I'll die  
Just save yourselves

His power flurries through the air into the earth  
His mind is dominating the sylvari all around  
And one thought turns your friend into an enemy  
I'm never going back, It's time for me to die

He's got me, he's got me  
And you'll stand in the victory  
He's got me, he's got me  
And soon I'll be gone

Here I stand on the brink of death  
Just save yourselves,  
Death never bothered me anyway


	6. Chapter 6: I Have Never Before

MY PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of _I Can Walk on Water_ by Basshunter. Rather repetitve.

* * *

Chapter six: I Have Never Before...

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

This one is kind of repetitive... but I like themes.

 _ **Okay, here's the parody now:**_

* * *

la la la (does this for a while)

I have always been afraid for him  
I have kept on fighting 'till the end

I have never before killed a friend  
I will not bring this one to his end

la la la (does this for a long while)

I have always been afraid for him  
I will keep on fighting 'till I die

I have never before killed a friend  
I will not bring this one to his end

la la la (does this for a long while)

And that goes on until the song ends


	7. Chapter 7: It's the End

MY PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of the Bad Lip Reading of Star Wars, _It's Not the Future_ by Bad Lip Reading.

* * *

Chapter seven: It's the End

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I really like this one

 ** _Okay, here's the parody now:_**

* * *

Ahhhhh

There's a dragon that needs killing; a friend to rescue  
So I destroy the dragon's mind from the inside  
Then Marshal Trahearne says he's not dead; kill me

Trahearne it looks like it is the end  
Of your existence, 'cause Marshal  
You say 'kill me'  
And there's no other way  
To kill that dragon; but  
Friends forever

Just know Marshal that I'd never do it  
If you didn't tell me to  
But I'll honor your last wish, my friend  
Yes, Trahearne I will bring this dragon to his end  
But friends forever

(those two verses is the chorus)

Well I killed him  
Yeah I killed a good friend  
I can't sleep  
I have to find his ghost soon  
So that I can ask  
If I can sleep again  
Oh Trahearne friends forever (ahhh)  
I found his ghost and I did ask  
He says 'it's okay, [he] told me to'  
'There was no other way', he says 'I told you to anyway'  
Friends forever  
Oh Trahearne best friends forever

Chorus

So many memories  
(it's really the end)  
Trahearne best friends forever  
(it's really the end)  
Only because you told me to  
(it's really the end)  
Dragon with a really sad way to say  
(it's really the end)

Please no  
Please really no  
Please no  
Please, please really no

Well I'm a friend killer  
I'm really torn up about his death  
But I can't always stay like this  
I need to live life  
That is why he died  
When I die I'm sure that when I see you  
You'll lecture about how to live life right  
'Cause you'll know that I didn't do a thing  
But friends forever  
Whatever I may say  
I need to kill the other dragons  
Oh Trahearne  
I hope you, my friend, don't forget about me

Chorus

We've come so far  
I was not about to kill you after all that, you know  
But obviously you convinced me  
And of course the fact you had Mordremoth  
In you was rather convincing  
Alien mind and an alien will, oh-oh  
A dragon's mind indeed (dragon's mind indeed)  
Alien mind and an alien will, oh-oh  
Friends forever (ever)  
Friends forever, ever, ever, ever,

Yeah I was big in Queensdale  
I was Pact Commander  
Destiny's Edge and me  
And Trahearne of course, want to kill  
All of the Elder Dragons  
So we started with  
Zhaitan, the Death dragon  
Death  
Yeah I was big in Queensdale  
I was Pact Commander  
Destiny's Edge and me  
Trahearne too, killed the death dragon

Then Mordremoth awoke and we launched the airships  
Trahearne, Logan, Zojja and Eir got captured  
(it's really the end)  
Their minds enslaved, starved, tortured and cloned  
And if you kill (it's really the end)  
That dragon, please just make sure part of him isn't embedded  
Inside of a close friends mind

Chorus x2

Please no  
Please really no  
Please no  
Please, please really no  
It's really the end  
Please no  
Please really no  
Please no  
Please, please really no  
It's really the end

It's really the end


	8. Chapter 8: It's Time for Me to Die

MY PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of _Legends Never Die_ by League of Legends.

* * *

Chapter eight: It's Time for Me to Die

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

This one is very obviously a parody, don't you agree?

 ** _Okay, here's the parody now:_**

* * *

It's time for me to die

The dragon has got me now  
He planted a seed deep in my mind

It's time for me to die  
The dragon's a part of me  
Commander there is no other way  
Commander I need death (first time only)

He'll never give up  
Not when he can win  
And I'll still die

We're deep in the jungle  
Mordremoth's domain  
Just watch yourselves

Ohh, Commander kill me  
Repeat chorus without the last line  
It's time for me to die

He'll be known for eternity  
But you'll never know the price it cost  
Gave his life for the dragon's end

When all hope was lost  
He gave up his life  
To save all from death

Before it began  
He suffered through harm  
To save Tyria

Ohh, Commander kill me,  
Repeat chorus without last line  
It's time for me to die


	9. Chapter 9: Sunder Me!

MY PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of _Shatter Me!_ by Lindsey Stirling and Lzzy Hale.

* * *

Chapter nine: Sunder Me!

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

This one is cool.

 ** _Okay, here's the parody now:_**

* * *

I am lost in my mind  
I see things through the vines  
Tired strength of will  
But I will not give in

Somebody help me out  
I'm frozen by his mind in me  
Somebody make me feel alone  
Or sunder me  
So cut me from my life  
I'm being tortured endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alone  
Or sunder me!

Sunder me!  
Somebody make me feel alone  
Or sunder me

If only the dead could live  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We'd burn every dragon and crew  
And spiral into the unknown  
Somebody come and help  
I'm frozen by his mind in me  
Somebody make me feel alone  
Or sunder me

So cut me from my life  
I'm being tortured endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alone  
Or sunder me!

Sombody make me feel alone  
Or sunder me!

If I kill my friend then I'll have to die  
There's no one to tell me it's all okay  
I'm scared of killing  
The times always change  
The Dragons are dying but so slowly

If I kill my friend then I'll have to die  
There's no one to tell me it's all okay  
I'm scared of killing  
The times always change  
The Dragons are dying but so slowly

[ kill me... kill me... kill me ]

Sombody help me out  
I'm frozen by his mind in me  
Somebody make me feel alone  
Or sunder me  
So cut me from my life  
I'm being tortured endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alone  
Or sunder me

Me!  
Sunder me  
Somebody make me feel alone  
Or sunder me


	10. Chapter 10: The Dragon's Life

MY PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of _The Sound of Silence_ by Peter Hollens (at least, that's the music artist that I listen to, I don't know who did it originally).

* * *

Chapter ten: The Dragon's Life

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

This one is very fanfic-ish, unlike the others. What if there was a seed within the Commander, also, and she didn't know it? But Trahearne did, and warned her, but she didn't listen, and died as a result...

And so, really ridiculous.

 ** _Okay, here's the parody now:_**

* * *

Hello, Trahearne, my friend I've died and come to you again

Because thoughts softly creeping

Made their way into my mind.

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains,

Without life in the dragon

In restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow lanes of foliage

'Neath the shelter of a giant leaf

I turned my mind sharing the intruder

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a dragons mind

That split my head

And touched a dragons life

And in the dragons mind I saw

Ten thousand Mordrem, maybe more

Mordrem killing without caring

Mordrem dying in large droves

Mordrem dragging bodies to the blighting pods

And no one dared

Disturb the dragons life

Fool, you'd said, you do not know

A dragon like a cancer grows

Hear my words that I might teach you

Take my arms that I might reach you

But your words, like silent raindrops fell

And faded in the wells of disbelief

And the Mordrem bowed and prayed

To their neon creator/god And your words shouted out your warning

In the words that you were speaking

And you said, the mind of the dragon is hidden in Exalted souls

And unlikely minds

I did not listen


	11. Chapter 11: The Mental Call

MY PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of _Something Wild_ by Lindsey Stirling (at least, that's the artist I listen to, I don't know who wrote it oringally).

* * *

Chapter eleven: The Mental Call

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

The second parts that aren't the first stanza or the chorus are rather odd, but hey. Parodies are limiting.

 ** _Okay, here's the parody now:_**

* * *

You'd made your plans known  
You launched the ships  
To kill the dragon  
But then the dragon crashed the Pact's airships  
Then came the mental Call

And the dragon said  
"I'm the one who made you  
Follow me, Mordrem"  
"No I'll never follow you  
I'll kill you instead"  
Then his Mordrem took you and your friends 'way

Even though you said no  
His mind still attacks yours

And then you are brought to the dragon's center  
And a seed is placed inside you  
All while something wild calls you to him, to him  
If you deny the dragon's mental Call  
Resist until you are rescued  
All while something wild calls us to you, to you

{ _that was the chorus_ }

And then one day, you  
Realize that you will not survive this  
So when the Commander comes  
You say kill me please  
A seed was placed inside me  
"If it's the ONLY way..."

Even though you said no  
His mind still attacks yours

Chorus

Calls you to him  
Calls us to you  
Calls you to him  
Calls us to you

First 3 lines of chorus  
Chorus


	12. Chapter 12: Tyrian Pie

MY PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of _American Pie_ by... I don't know who. It also took inspiration from other parodies of _American Pie_ , namely, _Shakespearean Pie_ by somebody, (which is about the Shakespeare play _Hamlet_ ) and _The Saga Begins_ by Weird Al Yankovic (which is about _Star Wars_ ).

* * *

Chapter twelve: Tyrian Pie

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I couldn't come up with another name for the song, so I took (very obvious) clues from the other songs this is parodying.

The chorus is rather out of character, but it's awesome in parody-ness. It's still out of character, though.

The last two lines were laughably inspired by _Shakespearean Pie_ , because I thought it would be hilarious. You need to listen to it to understand.

 _ **Okay, here's the parody now:**_

* * *

Not very long ago  
In a world far away  
Tyria was under attack  
And I that Marshal Trahearne  
Could kill the dragon terrorizing  
Kryta and all of the sylvari

With the Pact, me, and Destiny's Edge  
We're dragon-killing professionals  
And all of us good friends  
We'll stick together through death

I know for certain that I cried  
When Trahearne told me to kill him now  
Something touched me deep inside  
The day my friend died  
Sayin'

Bye, bye, Commander of the Pact  
Drove the Pact to the jungle but the jungle fought back  
And then that dragon infiltrated my soul  
And so this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die

Did you know this sylvari  
Cannot be any older than thirty  
But he's the Marshal of the Pact

Do you think that dying for friends  
Is the best way to save them?  
Just because he says "Commander kill me"

Well I know he's my superior  
And I should listen to him anyway  
He's that sort of guy

But he's telling me to kill him  
And killing friends and comrades-in-arms  
Is really not the sort of thing I would ever do  
But I know I was out of choice  
The day he said kill me  
He was sayin'

Chorus

Not less than three years since I met him  
And now he's willing to die for me  
So much devotion to a friend

Oh and he was born from the Mother Tree  
One of the first of the sylvari  
His first Wyld Hunt was to cleanse Orr  
He has not received another

But it took him twenty-five years  
I think he needs a break  
A break he did not get

Another Hunt he did not receive  
'Cause Scarlet came awakening  
Mordremoth, capturing Trahearne  
The day they both were killed  
He was sayin'

Chorus

Oh and just tell me please what I ought to do  
But Trahearne you're tellin' me to kill you  
It's not in my moral code

It's quite demanding you see  
So I really can't stand your telling me  
That I really need to take your life, my friend

Now you're sayin' that you can't hold on  
That the dragon'll take you just for fun  
That dragon needs to die  
There I agree with you, my friend

And perhaps if you can assure me  
That you are not going crazy  
I said, I'll end you painlessly  
The day I ended a friend  
'Cause to me he said

Chorus

Oh, and there we were all in one place  
With the Marshal, the dragon's ace  
Ready to prove that dragon wrong

So come on, please be nimble, please be quick  
Before that dragon plays his trick  
'Cause time is the dragon's only friend

And as I prepared to end his life  
My hands clenched 'round that broken knife  
An unthinkable act;  
Slain the leader of the Pact

And as the shattered sword entered his heart  
To end the evil dragons blight  
I saw Trahearne smiling; one, sad, smile  
The day the dragon died  
His last words were;

Chorus

I met a guy who studied Orr  
And I asked him to become Marshal  
Yeah, he finally accepted

But it became his undoing  
When Mordremoth awoke from sleeping  
Which was when Trahearne sailed to the dragon

Once there the Pale Reavers turned  
Trahearne captured, the Pact all but gone  
Him taken to the dragon  
A seed planted in agon-y

Means that dragon will not die  
Even when we destroy his mind  
But then, Trahearne's death will do it  
The day the price was paid  
He said again

Chorus

He repeated

Chorus

Good-bye, Trahearne

He's not quite dead!


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Free Now

MY PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of _Faded_ by Alan Walker. It also bears faint similarities to _Alone_ by Alan Walker.

* * *

Chapter thirteen: I'm Free Now

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

The original of this song (Faded) struck me as two people talking. (Where are you now?/Atlantis.) So I parodied it like that, as well. The normal portions is the first person (me, you, the Commander, whoever) and the _italicized_ portions is the second person (Trahearne).

This parody captures the subtlety I've always lacked in my parodies. I've envied other authors for their ability to make you know what they mean without outright saying it. (Take the Zephyrite song as an example! They never even mentioned Glint's name, and yet we all know who they're talking about!) I'd never been able to do that... 'till now. And it still might not be quite so subtle.

 _ **Okay, here's the parody now:**_

* * *

I was the shadow to your light  
We're broken now  
Another star, you fade away  
Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us  
Alive

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
You're somewhere out there  
Where are you now?  
Calm me down, I've lost you...

Where are you now?  
 _I'm at rest_  
 _Destiny done_  
 _Destiny done_

Where are you now?  
 _Another Dream_  
 _No monster's running wild inside of me_

 _I'm free now_  
 _I'm free now_  
 _Alone_  
 _I'm free now_  
 _I'm free now_  
 _Alone_  
 _I'm free now_

 _Mordremoth wouldn't release me_  
 _To be myself_  
 _So I let go_  
 _A deeper dive_  
 _Eternal silence of death_  
 _I'm alone_  
 _So free_

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?

Under the bright but faded lights  
He set a friend on fire  
I need your help  
Where are you now?

Where are you now?  
 _I'm at rest_  
 _Destiny done_  
 _Destiny done_

Where are you now?  
 _Another Dream_  
 _No monster's running wild inside of me_

 _I'm free now_  
 _I'm free now_  
 _Alone_  
 _I'm free now_  
 _I'm free now_  
 _Alone_  
 _I'm free now_


	14. Chapter 14: Song of the Pact

MY PARODIES

* * *

Summary: A parody of the Song of the Zephyrites, experienced during Living World season 1 or 2 (I'm not sure which, having never experienced this song) or else from Sharm, who posted the song on YouTube. I am not aware who the original composer is.

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Song of the Pact

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

Oh, wow. I haven't touched the art of parodies in a while, and yet this and the last (Faded) came out masterpieces! (In my opinion, anyway, and in comparison to the others.) Don't you agree?

This turned out to be short... but hey, the original is only two minutes long, which is a stunningly short time for a song.

 _ **Okay, here's the parody now:**_

* * *

The dragon's rage became fury  
Nearly conquering us  
We came together, unified  
And journeyed into Orr

Alas, alas, we've no more aid  
No leader of the Pact  
We'll make our way to safer days  
And on to quiet peace

No more to slay Elder Dragons  
To cleanse the land of Orr  
He leads no more the Pact of three  
And leaves a hollow hole

Alas, his sword shattered and gone  
Alas, his mind broken

The Tree shed tears throughout the Grove  
For the loss of her first child (7)

Alas, alas, how time must pass  
Kind and powerful friend  
So terrible, so dreadful that  
So treasured should so end


End file.
